The present invention generally relates to locking devices, particularly to anti-theft apparatus, and specifically to apparatus for preventing theft of riding saddles or the like.
The problem of the theft of riding saddles has long existed. Additionally, the variety of types, styles, sizes, and manufacture of riding saddles places limitations on the design of the anti-theft device possible which will not unduly hamper the use of the riding saddle. One style of prior anti-theft device for riding saddles utilized some member which locked upon the saddle horn which was then anchored to a remote location by a chain or similar tether device. But such devices suffered from serious shortcomings. Specifically, the chains, or similar tether device, typically were relatively easy to cut by pinchers, bolt cutters or the like which would allow the riding saddle to be stolen (with the horn locking means being removed by the thief at another discreet location). If the chains or similar tether device were made of a size to prevent cutting or making cutting very difficult and/or time consuming, the size and weight of the anti-theft device including the chain or similar tether device would make it difficult for the horse rider to carry the anti-theft device on the horse with the riding saddle. Thus, often the anti-theft device was left at a storage location where the riding saddle was typically stored and not utilized at other remote locations, exposing the riding saddle to the possibility of theft. Additionally, such anti-theft devices were formed of multiple pieces having multiple connection points. The multiple pieces increase the capital costs for manufacturing and assembling the anti-theft device. Additionally, each of the connection points provides a potential breakage point for a thief, allowing unauthorized release of the riding saddle and defeating the desired purpose of the anti-theft device. Due to their shortcomings, prior anti-theft devices generally only act as a partial deterrent to thieves when utilized but are not widely utilized in actual practice and especially not in remote locations and at all times. Thus, a need exists for apparatus for preventing theft of riding saddles or the like of various types, styles, sizes, and manufacture which is simple in construction, having minimum manufacturing and assembly requirements while substantially preventing cutting or breakage of the components and/or their interconnections while being of small size and weight to allow it to be easily carried on the horse with the riding saddle.